Virginia Potts
Virginia "Pepper" Potts is the former Personal Assistant turned Executive to Tony Stark and Stark Industries. Originally working as Tony's PA, she would take care of his schedule and do pretty much any task he wished. When Tony returned from captivity in Afghanistan, she was trusted enough by Tony to see his Iron Man Suits and his workshop. She helped Tony defeat Obadiah Stane who tried to kill Tony by overloading the Arc Reactor killing Stane. After Stane's death, Tony made Pepper his business partner taking Stane's place. Biography Earlier Life Pepper worked in finance at Stark Industries when she found an error in Tony Stark's calculations. She rushed to Tony to correct the mark forcing her way to see him past bodyguards using pepper spray. Tony was impressed and hired her has his Personal Assistant naming her Pepper as a joke. Tony becomes Iron Man After Tony had a one night stand with Christine Everhart after a party to celebrate Tony, Pepper greeted her the next morning with her clothes, coldly escorting her out. When Tony returns from Afghanistan after his capture and escape, Pepper along with Happy Hogan are there to greet him off of the plane. She expresses her grattitude that he has returned having not liked looking for a new job shedding a sly tear. She accompanies him to get a Burger King and to a press conference where he announces that Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons where she is approached by Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. for an interview with Tony Stark. Later on she goes to Tony's workshop to bring him a cappucino and baegel and he asks her to help him replace his Mark I Arc Reactor with a new one before telling her to destroy it. She actually has it put in a glass frame before revealing it is her birthday and realised Tony would forget and brought herself something. At Tony's annual charity ball, Pepper is already their wearing her "birthday present" when Tony asks her to dance. Both realise some hidden feeling and go to take some air where they nearly kiss before Pepper asks for a martini. Tony leaves to get the drink but then leaves after Christine Everhart provides him with pictures and information of the Ten Rings, leaving Pepper. When he returns, Pepper is angry but after Tony tells her he needs to destroy the weapons and stop the people, Pepper agrees to help him. He gives her a USB to copy all the files from Stark Industries realising that Obadiah Stane ordered to kill Tony. Leaving to arrest Obadiah with Agent Coulson and other agents, they are confronted by Obadiah in his Iron Monger suit. Tony arrives in a depowered Iron Man Mark III and battles Obadiah where he tells Pepper to overload the main arc reactor, which kills Obadiah charges up Tony's Mark I arc reactor saving his life. She is later present at a press conference where Tony announces he is Iron Man. Stark CEO Six months later, Potts was promoted to Stark Industries' CEO while Tony was getting his affairs in order. Unbeknownst to her, he had developed terminal complications from the poisonous side-effects of the arc reactor's palladium core. As a result, he began to spiral out of control and eventually his increasingly reckless behaviour pulled them apart entirely. Their reconciliation came on a night when Stark's arch-rival, Justin Hammer, unveiled his latest military marvel, a series of humanoid combat drones. When the drones activated and attacked Stark, apparently of their own accord, Pepper and Natasha Romanoff confronted Hammer and demanded they be shut down. When they found that Hammer had lost control of them, Romanoff departed to deal with them while Potts remained at the expo. Stark swooped in and saved her when she strayed close to one of the damaged drones right before it was about to explode. With Stark back, and free of the toxins in his bloodstream thanks to a new arc reactor design, Potts quit as CEO of Stark Industries. When talking to Nick Fury, Tony also hinted that he and Pepper were in a relationship and his life was back on track. Tony's Friends Pepper was waiting at the newly constructed Stark Tower looking over the readings from its new independent power grid. Her and Tony's evening was interrupted by Agent Coulson who had a report for Tony to go over regarding the Avenger Initiative so Pepper went to Washington D.C.. When Tony and the rest of the Avengers began battle with the invading Chitauri forces, Pepper watched from the jet on the news. After the Avengers won the battle for Earth, Pepper along with Tony were going over new designs for the damaged Stark Tower. Personality Trivia *Paltrow asked Marvel to send her any comics that they would consider relevant to her understanding of the character, who she considered to be very smart, levelheaded, and grounded. She said she liked "the fact that there's a sexuality that's not blatant Category:Human Category:Iron Man characters Category:Iron Man 2 characters Category:Iron Man Category:Characters without powers